


love is a target with my heart painted on it - the b-side

by GerryStAmour



Series: Softe Jupeter Verse [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Nureyev, Vaginal Fingering, no betas we die like mne, strap-on of the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerryStAmour/pseuds/GerryStAmour
Summary: “Well, you’re certainly in a good mood, Juno,” Nureyev commented from the vanity as Juno entered his quarters, his own smile spreading slowly when the detective looked over at him. Well, it was more like their quarters, but so far neither of them were quite ready to admit it. Juno just stayed in Nureyev’s room more often than not, and talking about it wasn’t important yet. Probably.-Or...the smutty scenes cut from the Rate T fics in the rest of the series.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Softe Jupeter Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819303
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	love is a target with my heart painted on it - the b-side

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be updated as I deem makes the most sense. There won't be a "b-side" for every chapter or fic, but still. Haha  
>   
> So yeah, Nureyev is trans! And Juno is an amab nb lady!  
>   
> Can't think of anything else to note here. Just......enjoy.  
> 

“Well, you’re certainly in a good mood, Juno,” Nureyev commented from the vanity as Juno entered his quarters, his own smile spreading slowly when the detective looked over at him. Well, it was more like _their_ quarters, but so far neither of them were quite ready to admit it. Juno just stayed in Nureyev’s room more often than not, and talking about it wasn’t important yet. Probably.

“I am,” Juno declared after a moment’s thought as he kicked off his boots and quickly stripped as he walked through the room. 

It almost came to Juno like a surprise to say out loud, even though the pleasant moods seemed to outnumber the bad ones these days. It was something he was still getting used to enjoying while not waiting for “the catch.” Or not actively creating “the catch” himself.

Juno stood in front of the dresser in just a pair of lacy black panties, debating what he wanted to wear to bed. It was always a dilemma to be weighed out carefully; on one hand, he could wear proper pyjamas but something a little sexy in bed was always fun, too.

Glancing over his shoulder, Juno could see the thief watching him in the mirror, and he turned back to the dresser with a sly grin. 

Juno chose a pale pink babydoll with a fancy little front-clasp and slipped it on. It barely covered him from chest to hips, the front of the skirt parting tantalizingly when he moved to show off his stomach and panties. With a smile back at Nureyev in the mirror, Juno turned toward the bed.

It was a fairly massive thing by Juno’s standards, far larger than the double he had owned back in Hyperion City. The Carte Blanche used to be a pleasure vessel for carting tourists around, so the rooms were fairly nicely furnished if a bit dated and threadbare by the time Buddy came into possession of it. 

Over Nureyev’s bed was the canopy made up of scarves, gauzy materials, and various trinkets and items the man had “collected” along the way. Throughout the layers of scarves and fabrics, strings of fairy lights had been woven to provide them with light, tinged with the colours of fabrics they shone through.

At that moment, the canopy at the side of the bed was tied open, the duvet and mountain of pillows inside bathed in a kaleidoscope of colours and beckoning him inward. Not one to turn down such an enticing invitation, Juno crawled in and maybe he deliberately swayed his hips saucily as he did so. Who knows? 

There wasn't any way Nureyev could prove it if he had, at least. 

“My mood could always get even... _better_ ,” Juno said with a sultry dip of his voice as he stretched out at the pillows.

He laid flat on his stomach with a bent knee, hiking the hem of his baby doll up to give Nureyev a little peek of the swell of his ass. With a demure sigh, he rose to his elbows to smile coyly over at his lover, who was still watching him like a hawk in the mirror. Nureyev’s dark eyes were focused on him with an intensity that was normally reserved for the riches they stole, sending a shiver up Juno’s spine.

“Oh, I’m certain it could, Juno,” the thief replied, his voice dropping an octave in a way that made Juno shudder lightly. “What does my lady ask for?”

Juno rolled his eye, feeling his face heat again. 

Somehow, he would always forget the way Nureyev demanded detailed bedroom requests. The liar claimed it was all part of their “communication” deal, putting words to their “wants and desires, even the baser urges of the carnal variety” or whatever the hell Nureyev called it. 

Juno was sure this was just Nureyev looking to get Juno to stammer.

“C’mon, Nureyev...” Juno eventually said when the man only raised his eyebrow at his embarrassed silence.

The thief stood up and untied the belt of his silk robe to reveal a deep purple camisole and a matching pair of shorts, the edges trimmed with even darker lace. It was one of Juno’s favourite sets, and Nureyev knew that about him as well. There was something about how that rich colour sat against all of his pale skin that had need bubbling in Juno’s gut every time he saw him wearing it.

“You know you need to actually tell me what you want, Juno,” Nureyev sighed, striding over to the dresser in the corner and glancing over his shoulder knowingly as he did.

“I just want...” Juno trailed off, chewing the inside of his cheek as he thought. He wanted to be taken care of, to feel wanted, needed, desirable. He wanted to be held and made to feel _good_. He wanted to make Nureyev feel good, feel loved. Juno wanted it so much, and so badly, but the thought of voicing it brought so much heat to his face, he worried he might burst into flames.

“Yes, my goddess?” Nureyev prompted when Juno didn’t continue, grinning toothily at the scowl sent his way from the bed.

Juno sighed with annoyance and rolled over to prop himself up against the veritable mountain of pillows the other man insisted on sleeping with. Arching his back a bit, Juno let the split in the front of his babydoll fall open, revealing his hips and the wisp of black lace he charitably called panties. With one arm bent and tucking behind his head, Juno began trailing the fingernails of his free hand gently up and down the middle of his abdomen. 

The movement drew Nureyev’s gaze, as Juno knew it would, and he bit his lip with an exaggerated sigh. 

“Want you to fuck me,” Juno finally bit out, such crass words barely doing the treatment he desired most justice. Nureyev made a noise at the wording as well, and Juno rolled his eye. “Fine, I want you to ‘make love’ to me or whatever sappy phrase you wanna hear.”

“It certainly sounds prettier,” Nureyev replied with a chuckle.

“Yeah, well I just want you over here, on the bed, between my legs and _fucking_ me,” Juno bit around a moan as his hand slipped lower to play with the growing bulge straining against his panties.

“Is that the extent of your request, my goddess?” Nureyev asked, his voice low and dark before climbing into the bed holding a few items that had Juno’s heart racing. 

Juno shivered under the molten gaze of his lover, spreading his legs even wider as Nureyev crawled between them on his knees. He reached easily across the bed to pull the scarf tying the canopy open, and soon they were completely isolated to the bed, not a care in the world for anything beyond their little love nest.

“No teasing tonight?” Juno added softly, tipping his chin up to wordlessly ask for a kiss.

Juno normally loved being teased beyond coherency, thrived on it really, but right now he felt too vulnerable for it. He was so happy, so content, so _safe_ , Juno just wanted to celebrate with the one he cared for. 

“I’m sure I can manage that for you, my beautiful lady,” Nureyev sighed, spreading his own legs wide so he could lay almost flat on top of Juno and seal their mouths together perfectly. 

While their tongues played, Juno slipped a hand down the front of Nureyev’s shorts, huffing a small laugh at the way the man’s stomach jumped at the light touch. Juno teased at a line of what felt like three piercings; one at the just inside the pointed spur of Nureyev’s hip, another a few inches down, and a final one just above his pelvic bone. Juno knew there was a matching set of piercings down the other side of his lower abdomen, and grinned at the way Nureyev shuddered when he played with them with some determination. 

When his fingers met slick folds at the junction of Nureyev’s thighs unimpeded by underthings, Juno couldn’t help groaning. The thought of Nureyev sitting there wearing nothing beneath his shorts, waiting for Juno to come to bed and discover it, was intoxicating. 

With a happy sigh, he pressed his fingers into Nureyev’s wet core and rubbed his palm against his dick. The penetration, brief and shallow as it was, pulled a pleased moan from his lover and he ground his dick down against his hand.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Juno groaned, mumbling the words against his lover’s mouth and shuddering. He paused as he withdrew to play with Nureyev’s dick, paying extra attention to the piercing there too and wrenching a near-sob from the man. 

“You know what playing with the links _does_ to me, Juno,” Nureyev groaned accusingly, his hips stuttering to get more pressure against his dick.

When Nureyev said “links”, he was referring to the piercings Juno had been fondling all the way down his lower abdomen, as well as the one he was currently rolling around between his knuckles. And of course, Juno knew what this did to Nureyev; that was the entire reason he did it at all. 

The “links” were a superficial neural hook-up designed to allow him to feel things with certain accessories or prosthetics. It would feel just as real as the actual limb. Or an appendage, even. 

This was to say that Nureyev had an amazing and _very_ expensive strap-on.

It wasn’t the largest of Nureyev’s cocks, nor did it have any fun bumps, grooves, or vibrating features that would make Juno’s head spin for hours. But all of that meant very little where it actually mattered. The high-tech strap-on felt like an actual cock, made it so Nureyev felt like he was part of their passion rather than an accessory to Juno’s. The thief would never think of their trysts like that, but Juno couldn’t just ignore the way Nureyev shook apart in his arms when they used it. 

Overall, the effect of the strap would have Nureyev quickly dissolving under his own pleasure, mouth slack and eyes glazed as he fucked Juno until they both were utterly spent. It was always a beautiful sight, always unbelievably hot, and most definitely addictive. Nureyev could come while buried deep inside him, actually _feeling_ what it was like to be connected so intimately. 

The only downside was that they couldn’t use it every time they made love. This was partially for the general upkeep of the prosthetic, but overuse also caused a somewhat permanent neural linking, resulting in desensitization. That was expected and even desired to a degree with a prosthetic arm or leg, but not a cock that expensive.

Nureyev pulled back just enough to grab Juno’s wrist, shuddering desperately before guiding the fingers coated in his own slick to his mouth. The thief moaned thickly at the taste of himself, and something shorted out in Juno’s head, his vision going hazy as he struggled to breathe.

“Do you want to fuck me, my goddess?” Nureyev whispered as he lifted his mouth off of Juno’s fingers with a wet pop.

The idea had merit, that was for certain, especially with how Nureyev was absolutely dripping with his own desire. However, Juno just wanted to be held and pampered, to feel loved even if he didn’t quite feel he deserved it yet, and he was about ready to beg for it if he had to. Years ago, he was told by someone that made him something called a “pillow princess.” Juno just called that “having common sense.”

“No,” Juno whined, shaking his head while his face heated, his hand slapping across the surface of the bed until he found the purple strap-on and picked it up. Shoving it into Nureyev’s chest, he added in a low, warning tone, “Want you to _fuck me_ , Nureyev”

“Of course, my Juno,” the thief murmured, pressing in for a kiss so deep, Juno could swear he felt it in his soul. They made out until they were both breathless and Juno was rutting his aching, weeping cock helplessly against Nureyev’s stomach.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you are, my goddess,” Nureyev whispered, lifting up onto his knees to take off his shorts and take the strap from Juno’s grasp. 

He winked at Juno as he pressed the thick knob of it into his core, groaning and allowing his eyes to roll back in his head as it sank home. 

The strap-on perfectly cupped Nureyev, connecting with the link in his dick, and the phallus arched out past his pelvis. It was far from realistic, but that almost made it hotter for Juno. He shuddered with anticipation as he looked down at that obvious piece of tech, its deep purple silicone lining set against Nureyev’s pale skin. 

Juno _really_ loved the contrast of dark against pale on Nureyev.

After situating the strap inside himself, Nureyev gave the cock a few deliberate pumps. He shuddered when the six links on his lower abdomen lit up with a dim amber, which began to pulse gently.

“Now, while that finishes linking up,” Nureyev murmured and he finally slipped Juno’s underwear off, tossing them to the side. They likely got caught up in Nureyev’s artfully disorganized canopy of stuff, which to Juno was almost hilarious enough to laugh at. Before he could actually register that thought, a slick finger pressed into him without warning and dragged a soft whimper from his throat.

“You brute,” Juno grunted teasingly at the slight discomfort, grinning up at his lover as he rocked his hips lightly against the thin digit.

“A brute, you say?” Nureyev asked slyly, curling his finger and instantly nailing his prostate. Juno scrambled back against the mattress with a punched-out moan, seemingly trying to escape the exquisite pleasure, even as he ground his hips down for more.

Despite such a teasing start, Nureyev seemed to remember Juno’s request and was thankfully efficient with his preparation. The thief was absolutely perfect, doing enough to get Juno loose and pliant while keeping him aroused, but not so much to get him too close to coming all over himself. That didn’t make it any less intense, and naturally, Nureyev couldn’t stay so straightforward for long.

“Nureyev,” Juno whimpered as three long fingers twisted and scissored inside him. “C’mon, I’m ready, knock it off already.”

“Of course you are, my Juno. So perfect and beautiful, so good for me,” Nureyev moaned, his other hand pumping his own cock to test the link-up. The links pulsed a bright green before settling on a dim blue. “Such a good little lady, I can’t wait to feel you.”

“Then get on with it,” Juno tried to growl, but it came out more like a petulant grumble and Nureyev laughed.

“Of course, my beautiful lady,” the thief said, and he bent over Juno to kiss him deeply again, driving his fingers directly into his prostate. “How do you want me to take you, Juno?”

“Like this,” he sobbed against Nureyev’s mouth, one hand grabbing the thief’s thin wrist as Juno arched his back, his eye lolling back in his head. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to stop Nureyev, or keep his fingers there.

“Perfect,” Nureyev purred before sitting back on his knees and tugging at the grip on his wrist. When Juno didn’t let go, Nureyev pressed his thumb into his perineum and crooked his fingers against his sweet spot simultaneously.

Juno’s head flew back with a broken sound, his firm grip on Nureyev’s wrist turning nearly painful as he frantically rutted into the torturous pleasure. Juno thought he might be about to pass out as it became more and more difficult to catch his breath around his moans. 

“You have to let go of my wrist if you want me to fuck you, Juno,” Nureyev murmured against his ear, his voice infuriatingly level while Juno was shaking to pieces beneath him. Turning his head to look into his lover’s face, though, Juno let out a thick groan.

To someone who knew Peter Ransom, the man looming over Juno was smugly pleased, sharp teeth glinting in the lights that lined the canopy, his eyes heavy-lidded and sultry. 

Juno though, who knew Peter Nureyev, could see the slight shiver to his lower lip, the way his normally sharp gaze was cloudy with arousal, the deepness of his flush reaching the tips of his ears. Nureyev hadn’t even been touched yet and he was barely holding himself together, and Juno _did that_ to him. He was an absolute vision of need and pleasure, and _Juno_ did that. 

It was enough to break his own cloud of hazy desire, and Juno’s natural instinct to be a brat kicked in. It was always fun to see how far he could push it, and it was almost always worth it.

With a slightly exaggerated moan, Juno tightened his grip and held Nureyev’s gaze. By the thief’s dark smirk, it was clear the man had caught on to him.

Nureyev wasted no time crawling down the length of Juno’s body, his smirk still in place. There was only a moment for Juno to fully realize what was happening before the thief winked and sealed his mouth over the head of his cock. 

“Oh, _fuck_!” Juno shouted before lifting his free hand to bite the heel of his palm to quiet himself. 

Nureyev chuckled before hollowing his cheeks and sucking on the head with incredible enthusiasm. Without even thinking, Juno released the thief’s wrist to gently cup his cheek, his thumb brushing along Nureyev’s lips. To his utter dismay, however, Nureyev pulled back off with a pop.

“Good girl,” he sighed, the glint in his eyes mischievous and dangerous, and took Juno into his mouth and throat. 

Nureyev’s nose hit his lower abdomen, and Juno’s hands were on the back of his head. With fingers tangling in silky, dark hair, Juno held him down as his hips bucked up against his mouth. He hadn’t realized Nureyev had ceased the assault on his prostate until it returned with a vengeance. Now that it was accompanied by Nureyev doing his level best to suck Juno’s soul out through his cock, he _screamed_ before he could stop himself.

“ _Nn_ -Nureyev--I can’t, I’m gonna--” Juno panted as the coil wound tight in his stomach, lighting him up from the inside, and his hands moved to shove at Nureyev’s forehead. “Nureyev, _please_!”

Nureyev instantly lifted off of him with a wet pop, withdrawing his fingers simultaneously, and Juno found himself empty and cold on the bed. Hazily, he could tell that Nureyev was kneeling between his thighs and moving, heard the cap on the bottle of lube popping open and then shut, and then a low groan. 

It felt like he was alone in the middle of the bed for half a century before Nureyev shuffled back up the bed, propping himself above Juno on his elbow. With tremendous effort, Juno managed to meet his lover’s heated gaze and lift his legs to wrap them around Nureyev’s trim waist. The thief was breathless, flushed, his hair hanging in a mess of tangles as he looked down at Juno.

The absolute adoration in the man’s gaze had Juno’s breath stuttering out of his lungs. The intensity of that affection, the casual emotional intimacy, in the middle of something so carnal and debauched had tears threatening to bubble up.

“Ready, my love?” Nureyev murmured, and the head of his cock lining up. Juno was so loose and slick from the thorough preparation that the length was already sinking into Juno by the time Nureyev finished his question.

“Fuck me,” Juno sobbed, squeezing his legs and shifting his hips to take more of Nureyev into himself. The movement worked, and Juno shouted as the length spreading him open shifted a couple of inches inward. “Just _fuck me_ , goddamn it!”

“As my lady commands,” Nureyev said with a sigh, his other arm sliding around Juno’s waist and holding him tightly.

That was the only warning Juno had before Nureyev snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt inside his pliant body. The shout (it was actually a scream if Juno was being honest) that was punched out of him rang in the room and Juno knew he owed Jet a huge apology in the morning.

Without any further teasing, Nureyev set a frantic pace, dropping his mouth to Juno’s to try muffling the sobs that fell from his lips at every slide home. The kiss could hardly be called that, with how sloppy it was, their mouths open and tongues moving against each other, and it didn’t do much to muffle Juno at all. Even if there _was_ a way to silence the noises Juno was making, the sound of Nureyev’s hips and thighs against his skin alone was loud enough to be heard out in the hall.

“So beautiful,” Nureyev sighed against Juno’s lips, moving to kiss away the tears that were now flowing freely from Juno’s eyes.

“Shut up,” Juno sobbed as the thief dipped lower to bite his earlobe with his sharp teeth. 

“But you are, my dear Juno, so beautiful,” Nureyev insisted as he sat up, grabbing Juno’s hips with both hands and looking down at him. The bastard hadn’t even slowed down, Juno thought a little bitterly, but it didn’t last long with the way his insides lit up with each strong thrust.

Juno managed to open his eye and look up at his lover, gasping at his beauty in the low lighting. The thief’s hair was an absolute mess, sticking to the sweat on his face and neck, the ends curling. The flush on Nureyev’s cheeks had deepened and his eyes were darker, half-lidded and hungry. He was still wearing his camisole, though one of the straps had slipped off his shoulder and Juno wanted to taste the newly exposed skin.

“So gorgeous,” the thief moaned, thumbs stroking gently across the scarred skin Juno’s waist and lower abdomen.

Nureyev reached for the clasp of Juno’s babydoll with one hand and undid it, sweeping the gauzy material away impatiently. As the bare line of Juno’s torso came into view, Nureyev sighed happily, his hips snapping forward with renewed vigour. Juno was beside himself, every thrust into his core lighting him up, the head of his lover’s cock dragging along his sweet spot on every inward glide.

Juno jolted when slender fingers began working one of his nipples, pinching it and rolling it gently before tugging on the piercing he had there. With a guttural sound of pleasure, Juno’s eye rolled back and he arched desperately into the touch.

“So radiant,” Nureyev moaned, his voice shaking as he sat back up to his full height over Juno. “Are you close, my love?”

“Yes! Fuck, yes, I’m so close,” Juno sobbed, reaching down to touch himself but Nureyev knocked his hand away lightly.

“Not yet, love,” Nureyev murmured, his brow furrowing with concentration. 

“Fuck you, Nureyev,” Juno whimpered but obeyed, moving his hand up to his chest to play with his nipple, if only to give his hand something to do. He managed to wrestle some coherency to snipe up at Nureyev, “Is this allowed?”

“Of course, my goddess,” Nureyev moaned, and then his slender hands were moving again. They slipped down to his hips and held him with bruising strength, the slight pain sparking arcs of pleasure up Juno’s spine. That grip was his only warning before Nureyev began to _properly_ fuck him into the mattress.

The new pace and intensity had Nureyev’s cock hitting his prostate with devastating accuracy, wrenching sobbing cries and desperate pleas for release. Juno was babbling his need, both hands on his own chest to keep himself from stroking his cock. 

Juno’s release was suddenly _right there_ , regardless of his efforts. 

“ _Nn-_ Nureyev!” Juno shouted, eye wide as he met his lover’s gaze, his hands dropping to hold onto Nureyev’s wrists for dear life. “‘M _close_!”

“You can hold out a little longer, goddess,” the thief said encouragingly, apparently either misunderstanding the situation or greatly overestimating Juno’s ability to handle such a relentless assault on his sweet spot.

“Can’t, I can’t!” Juno sobbed, tears actually forming as his eye rolled back in his head. “You don’t-- _shit,_ Nureyev, I’m gonna-- _fuck_!”

On the next planet-shattering thrust, the coil in his gut snapped. Somehow, Juno managed to meet Nureyev’s gaze once again just a moment before it happened, and then his back was arching and his head was thrown back. The cry upon his release was wordless, loud, and almost pained as he came across his stomach and chest. It felt forced out of him, his cock pulsing and aching without friction, and even as he came down from the clouds he realized he was still _hard_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Juno whined, writhing under the relentless pounding against him, and with some effort, he made eye contact with Nureyev again.

The thief looked stunned, mouth hanging open as he observed the mess across Juno’s stomach. 

“You never told me you could come just like this.” Nureyev eventually said, almost accusingly as he stilled his hips to give Juno a moment. There was a look in his eyes, however, that would have worried the former detective if he hadn’t been recovering from one of the most intense orgasms he’d had in years.

“Didn’t know I still could,” Juno confessed breathily, swallowing thickly and making a face at Nureyev, letting out a shivery sigh at being so sensitive, so full, and so hard. “Haven’t in a while. And it’s not something you just _say,_ anyway. Oh hey, Nureyev, so fifteen years ago I found out I could-- _ah!_ ”

The thief thrust roughly into him, sending fire up Juno’s spine and effectively shutting him up. “As lovely as your voice is dear, we will have to save this conversation for another time, hm?” Nureyev said a bit smugly, smirking knowingly at Juno’s halfhearted glare.

“Asshole,” Juno grumbled, or tried to but it came out as a sigh as Nureyev’s hips began to move against him again.

There was something almost wild in Nureyev’s gaze now, his sharp teeth bared and his movements stilted. One of Nureyev’s hands slowly followed the path his eyes had taken down Juno’s torso, slender fingertips dragging through the sticky puddles and smearing them over his heated skin. The former detective’s chest was heaving; he was out of breath and being driven nearly completely out of his mind with overstimulation.

When long, pale fingers closed around Juno’s cock, he came close to screaming. He bit down on his bottom lip until he tasted copper and his entire body tense with want. Somehow, against all odds, Juno was close to coming again and his whole body felt like it was about to fly apart at the seams.

“Oh, _Juno_ ,” Nureyev moaned reverently, his own eyes rolling back as he fucked Juno’s tight heat harder and faster. The thief looked so fucking beautiful, hair clinging to the sweat of his brow and blushing cheeks, his sharp teeth pressing into the meat of his lower lip.

“Kiss me,” Juno demanded through his pleasure, reaching up as far as he could to pull him down. “Please, _please_ , kiss me, Nureyev.”

The thief didn’t need much convincing, and Juno found himself quickly smothered in a desperate kiss. And that was enough for him, apparently, because Juno was coming again, wailing into the panting mouth of his lover. Juno was still shuddering through his second release when Nureyev wrapped both of his arms around his waist tightly and his thrusts turned rougher, harder.

Juno couldn’t even shout anymore. All he could do was sob breathlessly into the humid air of their “love nest,” holding the back of Nureyev’s head as the man dropped it to his shoulder to mouth across the sweaty and scarred skin there. Tears were streaming out of the corners of Juno’s eyes, overwhelmed as he was with overstimulation, and it was quickly becoming painful. But Nureyev still had to come, and Juno refused to let this stop until his lover was satisfied.

“Oh, _Juno_ ,” Nureyev groaned again and slammed home a final time, sinking his sharp teeth into the meat of Juno’s shoulder. The sound that left Juno was exhausted, exultant, and absolutely wrecked. With a punched-out moan, Nureyev shuddered and Juno felt his whole body shiver through his orgasm.

They laid together for a long while, panting through the aftershocks of their tryst until Juno stiffly lowered his legs to the bed and Nureyev pulled out. The thief hummed when he lifted his head, surveying his mark before licking the abused flesh for a moment. 

With a gentle kiss to the bruise, Nureyeve lifted his head and met Juno’s gaze, grinning tiredly.

“Well, that was certainly something,” Nureyev said, dipping to kiss the corner of Juno’s mouth where it twitched upward with a smile.

“That was a goddamned miracle, Nureyev,” Juno replied, sliding a hand down the thief’s front to help with removing the strap-on. “I haven’t done the whole double-tap thing since I was, like, twenty-two.”

“That was a happy accident on my part, my love,” Nureyev said with a chuckle, licking into Juno’s mouth with a satisfied sigh as the former detective pulled the strap out from inside him. It was so wet with slick, Juno almost dropped it and the desire to taste was _very_ strong.

But he was truly exhausted, his entire body shaking and weak under his lover. 

“Let’s keep these ‘accidents’ to a minimum, yeah?” Juno groaned around a yawn. “I’m turning forty soon, heart can’t take it.”

“Oh, my dear, don’t you see?” Nureyev said dramatically, grinning at the flat look Juno gave him. “This is merely an incentive for you to work on your cardio like you claim you’ve been doing!”

“Nuh-uh,” the former detective grumbled, not actually able to come up with a counterargument, before wrapping his arms around the man and holding him tight.

“Let me up, gorgeous,” Nureyev murmured after allowing himself a few moments to cuddle, and Juno let his arms fall away from him. When the thief pushing himself up and off of Juno, he could not help but look at the mess his cum had made of Nureyev’s purple camisole during their snuggling. It was _very_ hot, Juno decided while he yawned again, closing his eye for just a moment.

When Juno opened it again, however, his stomach and chest were being wiped clean with a warm cloth, and belatedly he realized he had dozed off. 

Above him, Nureyev’s hair was combed back, and he was wearing a pair of boxer-briefs. He had shed the camisole at some point, and Juno was more than pleased to see all that bare skin. Nureyev caught his eye and smiled gently, setting off a bloom of warmth in Juno’s gut and a blush heated his cheeks. Angling his chin up, Juno wordlessly demanded a kiss, which Nureyev happily obliged, the touch feather-light and chaste.

After another blink, Juno found himself tucked into bed, clean and naked with Nureyev spooned tightly up against his back. The lights in the canopy had been turned off, and the thief was snoring lightly against his shoulder blade. 

Something ached in Juno’s chest as he laid there, listening to Nureyev’s sleepy noises, felt the skin on his shoulder dampen with the steady breaths puffing across it. It was something he was just about ready to call love, and this time he didn’t want to run away from it. He wanted to stay and see this feeling through.

With a contented sigh, Juno shifted a bit in Nureyev’s arms and settled himself back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment, and subscribe if you want more!! Thanks!!!


End file.
